


Bothersome Booster

by chocobanana



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobanana/pseuds/chocobanana
Summary: Jinyoung: Here's this thing called a booster. When Mark takes a booster at night, he says he can't sleep. He’ll be like this "Jinyoung-ah~ I had booster and I can't sleep…"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I already wrote this a long time ago but I couldn’t post it because it was part of a Secret Santa event. You all remember that incident though, right?

“Jinyoung?”

He rubbed his eyes a bit and looked up as he heard the knock on his door. Jinyoung slowly sat up, yawning as he ran a hand through his hair, feeling a bit tired. Another knock followed before he told him to come in.

“What’s up?” Jinyoung asked, already knowing who’d come in.

“I can’t sleep,” Mark groaned a little and came into the room, sitting down at the end of Jinyoung’s bed. “Let’s do something.”

“You realize it’s midnight already, right?” Jinyoung chuckled a bit. “You shouldn’t drink those boosters so late. You know you have a hard time falling asleep then.”

“I know, but now I already drank it and I can’t change it. Let’s get something to eat or just walk around, please?” Mark whined almost like a little kid as he pulled the sheets away from the younger boy. Jinyoung groaned as he tried to take them back but failed and shook his head. The older boy knew that he couldn’t really resist him when he acted like that. It was way too cute, not that he’d ever admit that in front of anybody.

“Fine. Let me just put on some pants,” Jinyoung rolled his eyes, getting up.

The older boy clapped his hands before Jinyoung shushed him, not wanting any of the other boys to wake up. He quickly put on some pants and grabbed a cardigan before leaving the dorm with the oldest boy, wondering what they were going to do now.

“Where do you wanna go? Are you hungry?” Jinyoung asked, looking at the other with his oversized sweatshirt that made him look even more like a kid than his behavior.

“Hm, food is always good. Let’s get some ramyeon,” the older one smiled and linked their arms before walking over to the next supermarket.

They both got a pack and while Mark got some cheese to add to it and then paid for it before heating it up in the microwave. The store was empty except for the cashier and the two of them although some people were still walking around outside.

“I wanna sleep,” Jinyoung groaned and leaned his head on the counter after they sat down to eat their little bowls of ramyeon. “Why did I agree to come here?”

“Because you love me,” Mark teased their other and laughed, nudging his side. “Eat or it will get cold.”

“Tchh…you wish,” the younger one retorted, resting his elbow on the table to lean his head into his hand. Mark had no idea how true his statement had been but that was something he just needed to brush off. If the older one would find out about his feelings for him, he probably would ignore him for the rest of his life and that was not something he wanted to risk. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad but it would surely get awkward and Jinyoung didn’t want him to feel awkward around him.

“Eat or it will get cold,” Mark added again, wondering if the other had fallen asleep with open eyes in front of the food.

“Right,” Jinyoung blinked and nodded his head. “Just don’t take too long. I don’t wanna stay out too late.”

“Well, I’m almost half way done. I don’t know what you’re doing though,” the older boy laughed, taking another bite happily. It didn’t take long until he was finished and then just watched Jinyoung eating his food half asleep until he was done as well.

 

Jinyoung woke up in the middle of the night and held his heart suddenly when he saw a figure sitting on his bed. He almost screamed but as soon as his eyes started adjust, he realized that it was just Mark and not some horrible monster like he’d suspected at first.

“Oh my god. What the hell are you doing in here?” Jinyoung groaned, letting his head fall back on his cushion.

“Uhm, I think I drank something a bit too late,” Mark mumbled, playing with his fingers.

“Something? Something like a booster?” the younger one raised an eyebrow and shook his head. “What did I tell you last time?”

“Yeah yeah. Let’s go out.”

“Again?”

“Yeah, let’s go ride a bike or something,” Mark grinned but the other just stared at him in disbelief.

“Are you high?” Jinyoung asked, wondering why on earth he’d want to ride a bike at that time of the day. He couldn’t be serious, could he?

“No, I just thought it would be fun. Then let’s just walk around?” Mark smiled, tugging at the younger one’s arm a little. Jinyoung sighed but got up anyway. One day his feelings for that boy would drive him crazy because he couldn’t deny him anything. It probably wasn’t healthy but for now it didn’t matter to him. As long as it wasn’t actually affecting him in some bad way, he’d just go along with whatever he felt like.

They walked around outside for a while. It was easier at night because the fans were not waiting in front of the building and not a lot of people were walking around outside at this hour. It still wasn’t quiet but the streets surely weren’t as filled as during the day. It made it more comfortable to just walk around even if they still wore a hoody to not get recognized immediately.

“This is the last time I’m putting up with you,” Jinyoung said, trying to sound stern although it wasn’t really coming across the way he intended to. It sounded more like he was joking.

“I’m sorry, I really thought I had taken it early enough,” Mark said, looking around a bit. “You wanna get some ice cream? You know those turtle ones, like the ones we had when we first met?”

“You wanna eat ice cream now? It’s cold,” the younger one chuckled, although he thought it was cute that he kind of wanted to repeat their “date” back then. He was really fond of those memories and he was glad that Mark seemed to think the same.

The older one whined a bit more about it not being too cold and how he would even pay for it and once again Jinyoung had to give in. He made him promise not to take boosters that late anymore before he agreed and then got the ice cream with him, hoping he wouldn’t catch a cold.

 

He rolled around in his bed and looked at the blinking screen of his phone. Why was someone messaging him when he had finally been able to get home and get some rest? He picked up the phone and looked at the message, shaking his head. How could he even question who it was? The answer was obvious. 

 ** _Mark hyung:_** _Ji-Nyeong_ _~ are you up?_

 **_Jinyoung:_ ** _Barely. Why?_

 **_Mark hyung:_ ** _Can I call you? ^-^_

 **_Jinyoung:_ ** _Sure._

It only took two second before his phone was vibrating as he had put it on silent mode. He lay down on his back and picked it up, closing his eyes again.

“Hey,” Mark said and Jinyoung could almost hear the grin on the other’s face.

“Hi,” the younger one mumbled a bit sleepily.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to sleep. What are you doing in the middle of the night?” Jinyoung chuckled a bit and shook his head. He was already waiting for the other to confess that he had taken another booster again when it had obviously been too late.

“I’m bored and I can’t sleep,” Mark whined a bit. He was in China with Jackson right now to do a photo shooting and some commercial.

“Booster?” Jinyoung asked but the answer came as silence. He sighed a little although he wasn’t really mad. He was still kind of thinking it was cute that Mark would call him now even though they weren’t even in the same country. “Didn’t you promise me?”

“Sorry. I just forgot to take it earlier and I didn’t wanna miss out on my routine,” the older boy confessed. “Did I wake you up?”

“Hm, not really. I was still awake. I stayed a bit longer at the practice room,” Jinyoung explained. “Where’s Jackson?”

“He already fell asleep an hour ago,” the older boy said and then sighed a little. “The last three days were kind of boring. Too bad you didn’t come with us.”

“Just so you could keep me up at night again?” Jinyoung laughed, although he was just teasing him a little. He would have loved to stay over there with him but Jackson was obviously the better choice for a Chinese commercial.

“Hm, maybe,” Mark nodded a bit and then it was silent for a moment. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too,” Jinyoung answered instantly as if it was a reflex although it meant a lot more to him than a mere flowery phrase. He just didn’t want to show that. If he had let it sink in and taken a pause before saying it, he might have put way too much emotion into those words.

“Let’s go ride a bike when I come back,” Mark finally interrupted the moment and the younger one just laughed again, holding his hand in front of his face.

“You and your bike adventures.”

 

After that night Jinyoung had actually gotten a good sleep for quite a while. He was glad to get some rest and it was also good because others started to notice him being a bit more tired during the day. Jaebum had even asked him if he had some trouble falling asleep, which he had always denied but now the nights were quiet again. Even if it was probably the best for him, he also missed his nightly adventures with Mark. He had always wondered when he’d come into his room again but it didn’t happen anymore.

Jinyoung even wondered if the other thought he’d been bothering him and had decided to go to someone else instead of him or if he was just tired of hanging out with him in general. During one point he even feared the other had realized that he’s had feelings for him all along but he kind of ruled that out because he was quite sure that he’d been careful about that.

He was sleeping peacefully when something kept on poking his side. Jinyoung groaned and rubbed his eyes, turning around only to find Mark sitting at the side of his bed. So he wasn’t finished with him after all. Maybe he should have just enjoyed the quiet time instead of worrying about it the whole time.

“Okay, that’s it,” the younger one slowly sat up and shook his head, trying to wake up completely before he got up from his head.

“What are you doing?” Mark raised an eyebrow, staring at him confused.

“You wait here. I’ll be back,” Jinyoung said and left the room while Mark was still not sure what was going on. He lay down on the younger one’s bed for a moment until the latter came back with a bottle of soju and two glasses. “I’m too tired to go out.”

“So you wanna drink?” the older chuckled, sitting up again.

“Well, we don’t have an early schedule tomorrow. I wanna get a nice rest and you need some sleep as well,” Jinyoung said as he sat down next to the older boy.

“Hm, I guess it would help. I often get sleepy when I drink,” Mark chuckled.

“I know. We’ve been out to drink together before. So, cheers!” Jinyoung said, holding up his glass against the other’s before taking the shot. He made sure that the other was drinking enough to feel tipsy, while he was just taking small sips here and there. He didn’t intend to get drunk and he was glad that Mark didn’t really notice or seemed to care about it. It didn’t take long before Mark couldn’t stop grinning while his ears and cheeks turned pink and he got a lot touchier than he usually was.

“Should I help you get back into your bed?” Jinyoung asked, rubbing the other’s back a little.

“I’m good. I’m good,” Mark said, but instead of getting up, he simply lay down on the younger one’s bed. He lay on his back and grinned at Jinyoung before grabbing his arm suddenly, making the other gasp as he was pulled down.

“What are you doing, Mark?” the younger boy rolled his eyes. “You should go to bed.”

“I am in bed,” Mark chuckled and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, holding his head a bit too tightly for Jinyoung’s liking. “I missed you.”

“Yeah, I told you I missed you as well,” Jinyoung nodded and patted his stomach lightly. “But now you’re back and we should get you to sleep.”

“I’m sleepy,” Mark mumbled and closed his eyes.

Jinyoung looked up and shook his head a bit, trying to get out of the other’s grip without shaking him awake again. He had just gotten himself free when Mark moved again and wrapped his arms around him from the side, staring right at him.

“What?” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow.

“I like you, Jiii-nyeong,” Mark grinned suddenly.

The younger one was quiet and stared back at Mark, wondering what that meant. Was that a simple statement as a friend? Or was it some sort of confession? His eyes kept wondering around, searching for a hint on Mark’s face but he couldn’t read it.

“Mark? How drunk are-?”

Before Jinyoung could finish his question, the older boy was leaning closer and kissed his lips. He stared at him in disbelief, imagining him to be way too drunk to realize what he was doing, but then soon closed his eyes. Even if this might be the only time he’d feel those lips against his own, he wanted to cherish that moment and just enjoy it. Jinyoung hummed a little and brushed his hand through Mark’s hair gently when the other pulled back again, still smiling at him in the cutest way possible.

“I wish you weren’t drunk,” Jinyoung mumbled, wrapping his arms around him as well and kissing his forehead gently. “You have no idea how much I like you but you probably won’t remember this tomorrow anyway.”

“Hm,” Mark just let out a small grunt and then leaned even closer to the younger boy, nuzzling his head against his chest like a little child.

“Sleep well,” the younger said, followed by a small sigh before he tried to sleep again as well.

 

Jinyoung woke up again in the morning and looked down to find Mark still sleeping in his arms. He smiled a little at first, wishing he could wake up like this every day but then soon came back to reality and shook his head. He slowly let go of the other and got up to freshen up a bit and get something to drink in the kitchen for both of them, hoping Mark wasn’t going to have a headache.

“Where’d you go?” Mark looked up sleepily as Jinyoung came back into the room. He was still cuddled up in the sheets, not looking like he’d be leaving anytime soon.

“I just got you some water in case you were thirsty,” Jinyoung said, sitting down on his bed again. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Hm…mostly, yes,” Mark nodded his head. “Just a bit confused.”

“Confused? About what?” the younger one asked, hoping that the other didn’t remember everything and was now regretting what he did. Mark was staring at him by now, looking as if he was trying to figure something out with his head tilted to the side a bit.

“I think I dreamt about you but it felt pretty real,” Mark said suddenly.

“What…did you dream about?” Jinyoung asked again carefully, suddenly feeling rather nervous.

“You said you liked me,” the older rubbed his neck.

“Oh,” Jinyoung’s eyes widened a bit as if he’d just been caught but he tried to hold himself back again quickly. He didn’t want to seem too obvious. If he was convincing enough, he could make the other believe it had actually just have been a dream.

“Do you like me?” Mark questioned again, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

“Why would you think that?” Jinyoung asked, sounding as if the question was really ridiculous to him, which it obviously wasn’t.

“I feel like it was real. I just can’t believe it,” Mark explained, not really sure what to think about it either. “Come here.”

“What?” Jinyoung looked confused but Mark made him lie down again but he lay down himself. They got close again, just like the night before with Mark’s arms wrapped around the younger’s side. He looked up at Jinyoung and stared at him the same way as well, making the other swallow nervously. “What are you doing?”

“Can you…brush my hair?” the older boy asked and Jinyoung wanted to laugh for a moment but held it back and simply nodded before he ran his hand through the other’s hair. He tried to mimic the night before as well as it seemed like Mark was trying to remember. But was he trying to remember it because he was just confused and wanted to confront Jinyoung about his feelings? Or did he want his presumable dream to be true? Was there more behind his actions than Jinyoung had thought? It was confusing him more and more.

Mark had his eyes closed but Jinyoung watched him as a small smile appeared on the older one’s lips. Once again he was trying to read him but he had no idea what that smile could mean at this moment. Mark looked up suddenly and the small smile turned into something more like a grin.

“That wasn’t a dream was it? You did this before,” he said.

“I…I guess I did,” Jinyoung stuttered a bit, not looking at the older one directly anymore.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Mark asked as his hand moved up to caress the other’s cheek a little before he whispered. “I was running out of excuses to come to you.”

“What?” Jinyoung stared at him confused. “What excuses?”

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Mark chuckled. “I know I shouldn’t drink those things so late but…I needed an excuse to spend some time with you. Alone.”

Jinyoung was getting more and more confused by the minute and he wasn’t sure what to say. Did he really do all that just to spend time with him? There was a small hint of anger because the other could have just told him that but then Jinyoung remembered that he was a coward as well. He hadn’t told Mark about his feelings either, so he couldn’t really complain about it. At least Mark had found his own way to get close to him and he couldn’t deny that it made him more than happy.

“So what you said and did last night,” Jinyoung started. “It wasn’t just because you were drunk? You meant that?”

“Do you need proof?” Mark smiled softly and the younger chuckled.

“Maybe I do, yes. It doesn’t seem real to me,” Jinyoung said, wanting to know how the other would want to prove it. He tilted his head as he waited, raising an eyebrow when Mark just kept on staring at him without actually doing anything. “So?”

“Shh,” Mark smiled and held his finger in front of Jinyoung’s lips. “Let me just stare at you for a moment. I stared at you last night as well, right? It’s a nice sight.”

Jinyoung hated himself the moment he blushed because he felt like a little girl that had just gotten a compliment from her crush but he couldn’t help it. He bit his lips lightly and just let the other stare at him until Mark finally moved closer again, just like the night before and he finally felt those warm and soft lips against his own again. This time however, they didn’t pull away so quickly and Jinyoung could keep him close for a lot longer.

He smiled into the kiss and his heart started racing when Mark suddenly became a bit more daring, nibbling on his lips, pulling it lightly with his teeth and kissing him more deeply than before. He played with his tongue a little and Jinyoung didn’t want to let him go again. For a moment he thought he was dreaming and he was going to wake up anytime soon but it never happened. Instead Mark had gotten on top of him and never stopped kissing him. When they had gotten out of breath, Mark only pulled away to kiss his cheek and jaw instead, leaving more kisses on his neck and finally came back to his lips again before grinning as he stared down at him.

“Are you convinced yet?” the older boy chuckled, his fingers playing with the other’s hair gently as he lay down on him more comfortably.

“I’m still scared to wake up,” Jinyoung confessed and leaned up to peck his lips again. “Can you promise me I won’t?”

“I promise,” Mark smiled.


End file.
